The invention relates to a rotodynamic machine for the forwarding of a fluid, for example to a turbomachine or a centrifugal pump.
It is known to hold the shaft of a rotodynamic machine for the forwarding of a fluid, such as a turbomachine, in particular a turbo-compressor, in the radial direction using two magnetic bearings arranged in the region of the shaft end. Magnetic bearings have a limited specific bearing capacity which is lower than for conventional bearings. For reasons of space these magnetic bearings are designed to be very narrow in the longitudinal direction of the shaft in turbomachines and therefore possess a low journalling force.